The Last Kiss
by skulblaka222
Summary: A sequel to come with me in my Tonks/Lupin fanfics. Tonks and lupin needed a last scene, a last kiss. -had this for a while. Its a little rusty round the edges. Enjoy!


The Last Kiss

A/N sequel to Come with me, Remus and tonks need a last scene. Hope you enjoy. Nobody has seen this yet. I know its very short. Please remember its very rough and the grammar might be a bit off. Enjoy!

The moon shone over the great hall, the roof had fallen away in places and debris, and countless victim's bodies were scattered over the marble floor. Blood smearing the once great school.

"REMUS!" cried Tonks, a single solitary voice among the fray of curses and hexes.

Two jets of mingled red and green collided in mid air behind her and exploded into sparks.

Tonks ducked, wand held at eye level, hazel eyes scanning the scene before her.

"REMUS!" she yelled again but it was lost, she had already spotted him.

Dueling fiercely with an un-masked Deatheater called Dolohov. Sparks flew about their very beings as they battled against the moonlight, silhouetted.

Remus through curse after curse at Dolohov as he blocked and sent curses of his own.

"AVADAKEDVRA!" Shouted Dolohov, slashing his wand fiercely in the air.

Remus ducked just in time giving him the advantage as Dolohov had expected him to fall.

"Stupefy!" Remus said. Countless streams of red light shot from the tip of his wand at Dolohov. He managed to dodge all except one.

Remus glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of Tonks.

"Dora run!" he shouted before Dolohov was up again and sparks flew again.

Tonks ran to join the fray at her husband's side, a fierce glint in her eye.

She started sending hexes, her hair turning a fiery red.

Dolohov, now having to face two opponents was forced against a wall.

"EXPELLIARMIUS!" Remus and Tonks yelled in unison. The double attack not only sent Dolohov's wand flying from his hand but also knocked him to the ground.

A high pitched laugh erupted over the hall.

Bellatrix apparated in front of them holding her wand, looking wilder than ever, a murderous glint in her black eyes.

What had once had been a elegant women, her skin was gaunt and waxy. Her eyes mad swirling vortex', craving for blood.

"If it isn't my little half blood niece and her pet husband!" she laughed madly.

Tonks was shaking with rage.

"Why, are you still alive Auntie?" she said venom in her voice.

"I still have to prune my family tree, my dear and I'm sorry but you're a branch that has to be cut away! Shame my sister made the mistake of marrying the mudblood." She spat. "Andy was always a little stupid." She cackled. "this is what she gets for her mistakes, she has endangered her whole little family, first her husband, and now YOU!" she screamed with delight. "Magic is Might after all. And won't he praise me when I cut away the poisoned twigs."

She sent a curse at Tonks and Remus blocked it and sent a stunner at her. Tonks gathered herself and joined her husband, rage welling inside her. "The rumors are true, Aunty, not only have your looks wasted away, so has your mind!" Tonks taunted throwing another spell. Bellatrix let out a enraged shriek, distorting her face into something more hideous.

Just as the battle had started Dolohov was back on his feet and fighting along side Bellatrix.

Both sides fought fiercely, but Tonks and Remus were losing. Remus could sense this and tried again to get her to safety. "DORA RUN!" he shouted. "I'll take of this…" but he didn't finish, because at that moment, Dolohov sent his wand spinning out of his hand.

"REMUS!" she yelled. Running to him, but Bellatrix was too quick she disarmed her.

Tonks felt her wand spin out of her hand to the other side of the hall.

She embraced Remus, tears pouring down her eyes. "I'm sorry Remus… I'm so sorry," she said tears falling freely. A high-pitched laugh interrupted them. Both Remus and Tonks turned to face Dolohov and Bellatrix, their wands pointed at their hearts.

" See this is what happens to blood traitors and filthy half breeds." Bellatrix smiled, revealing black gaps where teeth had fallen out. " Did you actually think you could win against us?" she said shrilly, Dolohov gave them a taunting smile.

Tonks heart had stopped, it was all her fault that Remus turned. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Her hair was the same dull brown colour it had been the past year when Remus wouldn't marry her.

She looked into Remus' grey worn eyes; they were for the first time she had ever seen scared. If this were to be there last moments… Remus gasped as Tonks through herself at him, blocking the path of the spells, and kissed him fiercely. He too forgot everything and kissed her back. Fingers entwining in her crimson hair, his taunt lips molding into her smooth soft embrace. She moved down to kiss him on the neck, " I love you." She whispered passionately into his ear, "and I'm sorry for every pain I've caused you." He whispered back, "for loving you too."

He embraced her again, but bright light hit her square in the back. She slumped against his chest, eyes glassy with her last tears, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said with her eyes, as they rapidly changed colour, Blue, green, tawny, brown and died to a dull gray. A cackling sound emitted from behind her now still, cold lifeless form. "How cute, a last _kiss_." She smiled wickedly. "It's such a shame that she died, kissing a half breed, or should I dare it, _protecting _him." She sneered. "It's a shame her efforts were wasted." Her lip curled up into a half smile, her face demented with madness. "Oh how he will praise me from taking the life away from the deluded." Remus felt a flame flicker in his heart and embraced his love once more, the call of the hex, seemed very far off. _Soon I shall join you_. He murmured to himself.

Pain hit him as he was thrown up into the air, clutching Tonks.


End file.
